royalchaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Yu Xuanji
Xunaji was one of the most famous women poets of the late Tang dynasty for her distinctive quality of her poems. In Royal Chaos, she turns to be a Fabled hero, as well as a primary poet and she deals AOE damage to enemies. 'Positioning' AOE Damage Dealer 'Skill Information' Active Skill: Scarlet Wipe Xuanji deals 122% DMG plus 92 bonus DMG to all enemies and it will also increase Crit rate by 40% for 2''' rounds. (Leveling up skills will correspondingly increase the skill power) '''Passive Skill: Misty Rain Every time when Xuanji launches a Crit hit, Xuanji deals a bonus damage of 8% of enemy's max HP. (bonus damage does not exceed 60% of her attack) (Leveling up skills will correspondingly increase the skill power) Xuanji's active skill deal massive damage to all enemies and it is especially effective to those vulnerable ones in the back row. At the same time, it increases her critical rate to further enhance her damage. Xunaji's passive skill is only activated when she did a critical damage to the enemy. The bonus damage can effectively take down front row tanks in a fight. 'Equipment' Duality Set is the recommended outfit for its high Crit value and ATK which can greatly increase Xuanji's critical rate and total damage. 'Treasure' Xuanji's Destiny Treasure is Stamp. Basic Attribute: ATK and Crit Destiny Attribute: ACC The basic and destiny attributes match well with Xuanji’s skills. ATK increases her basic attack. Crit increases her rate of critical hit. ACC makes sure that she does not miss attacks. 'Gem' Recommended choices for gems are ATK, Crit and HP so that Xuanji can deal great damage while still having a good survivability. 'Embattle' 1. AOE Hero: Renjie Renjie's active skill can also deal AOE damage to all enemies with bonus if enemies have more than 50% of health. 2.Single DMG: Lord Yi Lord Yi deals great damage to single target who has the lowest HP. With the cooperation of Xuanji, Lord Yi can take down enemies in the back row. 'Skin' Xuanji has two skins：'Stringed Sound' and Epic·White as Snow. Each skin increases ATK, DEF and HP. That is all for today' s guide. Get the Xuanji and power up your team! History Yu Xuanji was born during the Tang Dynasty, in around 844 AD. At the age of 16, she was married as a concubine to Li Yu, an Official, the couple however, three years later, were seperated by the Official's primary wife, due to her jealously of Xuanji. Yu Xuanji went on to become a courtesan and later a Daoist Nun, as well, during these years she travelled across China and wrote poetry. Yu Xuanji, was said to have lived a promiscuous life which caused scandal, at the age of 28, she was executed by decapitation, after being accused of and found guilty of strangling her maid, Luqiao, to death. The reason for her death has been considered wrong by her Historians, who consider that she was actually killed for her highly independent and free lifestyle which challenged the traditions of women during her time period. Category:Red Hero Category:Hero Index